Lone Survivors
by thetideisrising
Summary: September 28th. The day plauges the memories of Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz as they struggle to move on with their lives. fitzsimmons (one-shot)


**Before you read just a quick reminder that there is mentions of sex towards the end of this story. I'm rating this T because of the limited description and the characters do not engage in the act during that scene. If you do not want to read those paragraphs I have starred the areas in which the descriptions are. Thank you for your time and enjoy!**

~(~

The alarm clock was the only reason she woke up that morning.

All she had wanted to do that morning involved staying in her bed, engulfed by her lover's embrace. Unfortunately for the pair, the alarm clock was too damn loud.

She shifted in his arms, her face emerging from where it had been previously resting on his chest.

"Simmons," he groaned as she pressed her lips to a rather sensitive spot in the crook of his neck.

"Fitz," her response was playful, and she felt like it shouldn't be, almost as if she was forgetting something rather important.

Shrugging it off, she rolled over to the other side of the bed, her bare back becoming exposed to the light. She froze as she saw the calendar. _September 28th, _it read. the day they lost. She shot up like a rocket, the sheets falling so that they almost exposed her chest. Her posture suddenly becoming rather stiff, she felt her face pale.

"Jemma?" he called through his partial slumber whilst rubbing his eyes.

She continued to stare at the wall, and involuntary shivers began to tremor throughout her small frame.

"Jemma."

He was awake now, and he sat up beside her. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, tucking her into his side, his nimble fingers tracing her bare collarbones as a comforting gesture.

"Jem," he murmured, his lips tickling her ear. "Come on love, stay with me."

He began to breathe slowly, making sure to take his time on each inhale and exhale. He moved his arm from around her neck to grab her porcelain hand, and placed the delicate thing on his chest. With his free hand, he cupped her face, delicately tracing her jawline.

"Jemma, breathe with me."

They started the day crying.

~(~

It was no better when they left the sanctuary that was their home to go to lunch. Their spirits were already in a funk, and all she really wanted was a cup of tea.

They had decided to go to a cafe across the street from their flat. Their matching black attire should of been a sign for them to be left alone. Unfortunately for them, Diana Turner was not in that category.

She and her husband Matthew had moved in next door to the SHIELD agents about a year after the couple had decided to make Washington DC their home. They seemed nice enough, the four had often gone out for drinks and invited the other to their house. It was the only relationships they had maintained outside of work besides her family and his mum.

"Jemma! Leo!"

Jemma's eyes darted across the room to where Diana was, and she gestured for them to come over. The poor girl never saw any of it coming.

She watched as the woman with the chocolate brown bob made her way towards them, her husband in tow.

Bending down to hug Jemma, the woman asked an innocent, "How are you?"

Her hand immediately found Leo's. Sure the question was innocent enough, but Leo knew how fragile Jemma had been since that horrible day, and so he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when her grip tightened considerably.

"I'm doing okay," she replied.

"Oh Jemma you're always okay, aren't you?" Diana asked, a twinkle emerging in her eyes.

"I-" as she began to respond, she was abruptly cut off.

"Anyway! Matthew and I have some exciting news!" she exclaimed. "We're pregnant!"

Through the couple's celebration, they failed to notice the ashen face of the young woman next to her, and how desperately her snow white arm was clutching her lover's.

"Congratulations! We're so happy for you," Leo said, his eyes seething. "We unfortunately have to go, nice seeing you!" Before the other couple had a chance to say goodbye, he had whisked Jemma away to their flat across the street.

By the middle of the day, they were crying again.

~(~

She was almost too tired to make the trek to the graveyard. It wasn't like it was a real graveyard anyway.

The beauty of SHIELD was that the bodies were still given graves even if the bodies were incinerated or lost. A field in the Alexandria, Virginia area was dedicated to the agents. To the eye, it would look like a field with random rocks scattered across it. On each rock was printed the name, birth, and death of the agent who died. The graveyard was vast, and the stones were sorted by levels of classification. Fitzsimmons, earning the titles of level seven agents after the course of a year on Agent Coulson's team, were granted to see all of the stones from levels one to seven.

Fitz thought it was a genius idea, stating that this way they could mourn in peace, and wouldn't have to worry about the horrid concept that was a funeral. Simmons on the other hand, liked the idea of being able to bury the body, being able to see it for one last time, and most importantly being able to remember why the person had been so close to her.

They held hands as they descended down the path, his calloused fingers rubbing delicate circles on the outskirts of her porcelain hand. Slipping on the pair of glasses that were assigned to the pair, Fitzsimmons stared at the field as the stones began to appear.

She lead him through the maze of white holograms, careful enough not to step on any of them before arriving at the row she was looking for.

He released her hand then, he believed that she needed more time to mourn and to grasp the situation at hand.

Honestly, he was just a little too accustomed to mourning. He was thirteen when his dad and sisters died in a car accident, leaving just he and his mum. He thought he was done with mourning, but then there was the shooting in Cape Cod and his hopes were destroyed.

She was staring at the three names and he moved towards her, engulfing her in his warm embrace as she began to sob.

Cape Cod was supposed to be a welcome wagon scenario. Skye, Triplett, and Simmons were sent to recruit a young woman with skill sets to rival Agent Romanoff's. Simmons was heavily pregnant at the time and Coulson had promised the couple that she wouldn't be needed. Then of course they needed another agent and Fitz had been sent to Russia for three weeks, May was in Mexico and there was no other option but her.

At first the mission was going beautifully. There was not a single issue and Jemma wasn't sure why that didn't raise a red flag in it's self. After successfully recruiting the young girl the foursome decided to go out for a cup of coffee. It wasn't soon after before the girl was shot dead. Jemma took cover under one of the tables, and unfortunately for her, a bullet was embedded into her swollen middle.

She forced herself to remain calm, reminding herself that going into shock would surely not help the situation, and by the time the medical team had arrived she was nearly dead. It was too ate for the other two agents.

Fitz was enraged when he returned from Russia, criticizing Coulson for letting her go into the field when she was in such a state, his rage only increasing when he found out that they lost the baby.

Believe it or not Jemma Simmons was overly fond of the idea of sex. She loved the way it felt when a partner thrusted inside of her and believed that sex was the only way to calm herself after a long day at work.

*When Jemma had found out how well she worked with Leo, she refused to have anyone else embedded in-between her thighs, and many days the sound of erotic moans and skin slapping skin was a common sound in their shared apartment.

*****When she returned home from the medical center the first thing she did was spread her thighs and welcome him to her core. After she had recovered her need amplified, and soon enough he was pounding into her as she sat atop the kitchen counter.

*****They would spend days at a time in between each other's legs as it helped her forget about the shooting.

It was only after the sixth time that either of them didn't use protection that they noticed something wrong. When she had gotten the call that she was no longer fertile, thanks to one of the bullets severing both of her fallopian tubes the sex dialed down and the sobs became a recurring sound.

As he held Jemma in that moment he prayed to whatever being was above that they wouldn't stay this broken forever.

It took hours before she stopped sobbing and when she finally did, he picked her up carefully, allowing her tiny frame to curl into his much larger one, and carried her away.

It was the first time they ended the day without crying.

~(~

**I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Please review! xoxo. **


End file.
